Trading Places (RightMio)
by Kayrayellow22
Summary: What do you think would happen if Right and Mio exchanged places? Some hints of Hikari/Kagura. This is just the first chapter and if I get more positive response from you guys I'll post the further chapters so make sure you Rate and Review! I know the summary wasn't that good but the content is way better! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai or any of its charachters.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning" Right said as he came out of his room.

"Oh-Right good morning" Wagon said as she was giving coffee to everyone.

Right looked around, "Hey where's Mio?"

"Oh I guess she went outside for a jog" Wagon said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Guys, the next station has been taken over by the shadow so we'll be stopping there for a while" said Conductor as he joined everyone.

"I guess we should inform Mio-chan" Kagura said.

"Ok I'll call her up" Tokatti said as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Mio, Where are you right now?"

"I guess I'm near to the next station. What is it?" Mio asked as she continued jogging.

"We want you at the next station. It is an emergerncy"  
Tokatti exclaimed.

"Fine I'll be there" As Mio said it she started running faster and in no time she was at the next station. She saw that the Ressha had already arrived and everyone were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for being late" Mio said as she came running towards the ressha.

"No problem Mio-chan" Kagura smiled.

Mio noticed someone missing among them. "Hey, where's Right?"

"Where do you think he is" Hikari sighed.

"Don't tell me, he went to try out some famous foods of this town also" Mio asked angrily.

"Well, lets not waste time here. If we find the shadow we'll contact him" Tokatti exclaimed with everyone else nodding in agreement.

They all planned to split up and everyone went in different directions. As Mio walked forward she saw Right near a sweets shop. He was obviously trying some free samples.

"Hey Right!" Mio shouted from where she was standing which made Right turn around. She came running to him and started giving him a lecture about how serious he must be.

"Right, shouldn't you be helping us look for the shadow right now? This no time to be eating. We need to look for the shadow so that we can prevent any harm to this city or the people..." Mio continued.

Before she say anything more, Right put one of the sweets into her mouth. "Isn't it tasty?" Right asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey don't just do that on your own and were you even listening to me?" Mio started again as Right pulled her to another shop where he could try some more samples.

"Hey Right don't ignore me like that, it's annoying" Mio frowned.

"I'm not ignoring you, not at all. It's just that..." before Right could say anymore they heard some people screaming nearby.

There was a shadow with really long arms wearing a huge hat.  
There were people running around. As Right and Mio saw this they quickly changed to Toqgers.

"It's better we call the others soon" Mio said as she used Signal Hammer which sent the shadow flying. Soon Hikari, Tokatti and Kagura arrived. As everyone changed to Toqgers they attacked the shadow together but didn't stand a chance against him. He just sent everyone flying and now they were all injured and unable to get up. He used the opportunity and put one of his arms on Mio's head and the other on Right's head which made both of them faint.

~At the Ressha~

"Well, I guess this one is strong right?" Kagura said.

"Strong? Really strong!" Hikari said. "We didn't stand any chance against him."

"For now we need to make sure if Right and Mio are alright"  
Tokatti exclaimed.

Right faintly opened his eyes and found Kagura looking at him. "Right are you ok?"

"I guess so" Right said in a soft way. "What about Right? Is he fine?" Right asked.

"What?!" everyone asked surprisingly.

"What do you mean?" Tokatti asked with a confused face.

Suddenly Mio woke up and sat up straight. It didn't even look like she was hurt. She seemed really enthusiastic and happy. "What's so interesting?" she asked as she ran to where Kagura was sitting.

"Ahhh-" Right shouted very badly which made Kagura and Mio fall down.

"Who the hell are you?" Right asked with a surprised but scared expression.

Mio glanced him head to toe and a very happy expression appeared on her face. She suddenly grabbed Right's hand and shouted "Wow! This is amazing! Where did you come from? You look so similar to me! "

Everyone were confused and were looking at each other blankly. "What do you mean Mio?" Hikari asked as he went near her. "You guys are acting so strange" he added.

"This guy looks so similar to me. I really wonder how he got my clothes." Mio said tilting her head to one side.

"Seriously Mio? Is this a time to be joking? I didn't expect this from you" Hikari said irritated.

"I'm not joking Hikari. He really is similar to me. Can't you see that yourself?" Mio said as she put both her hands on Right's shoulders. "Hey is your name also Right?"

"I guess Mio has gone mad because of that shadow kaijin's attack" Tokatti said as he looked at Kagura.

"Oh Mio-chan!" Kagura shouted as she went towards Mio. "I had never expected this day to be so near when you actually go mad because of your overthinking!" Kagura cried as she ran around dramatically.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Right said seriously as he came and stopped Kagura.

"Now that you mention it, where's Mio?" asked Mio looking at everyone.

This made Kagura act even more dramatic and she started crying and shouting even more loud. Suddenly Wagon entered and as she saw Kagura running around, instead of stopping her she joined her and this created a huge chaos.

"Shut up!" Right shouted seriously. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked as he put his hands on his waist.

"Now that's familiar" Hikari said as he looked at them as if he was a detective and was investigating something.

"I get it now" Hikari said as he snapped his fingers. "Mio and Right have exchanged places" He said as he had the detective kind of expression on his face.

"What" Right, Kagura and Tokatti shouted simultaneously. As for Mio, she had a stupid smile on her face as she was clueless about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hikari, are you sure about what you're saying?"Tokatti as his glasses slipped down and he put them back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikari said. "Think about it. Don't you find these actions similar? It's Mio who puts her hands on her waist like thatans such a behaviour is obviously supposed to be Right! There's no doubt!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" Right sighed. "Isn't there any way we can return?" he asked as he looked down.

"I guess the only way we can help is by finding the shadow"  
Tokatti exclaimed.

"Hikari, did something happen?" Mio asked as she came with a sweet smile.

"Right, do you get any of this? You and Mio-chan have exchanged places! Which means that the person looking like you is none other than Mio-chan" Kagura explained.

"Seriously?" Mio looked surprised. "What are we gonna do about this Mio?" Mio asked as she went towards Right.

"I really don't know!" Right shouted. "I don't even think that you're serious about any of this! Have ever thought about what would happen if we don't return to normal? This is actually a very big problem but I guess you must still be thinking about trying out some food samples from a nearby shop!" Right took out all his anger in a very harsh way but Mio still had that smile stuck to her face.

"I knew it!" Mio shouted. "I knew that Mio was the only one who knew the most about me and that's why you said the exact thing that was going on in my mind!" Mio took Right's hand. "Hey Mio why don't you come with me to try them too"  
Mio happily said.

"Uh! Right how can you be so careless at such a time?" Hikari asked as Right stormed out of the room in anger.

"I'm not being careless. I have understood the situation and in such a time do you think finding the shadow would solve the problem? Or being really angry would solve it?"  
Mio said sweetly.

"But just sitting and waiting for the shadow to show up or happily eating also won't solve the problem right?" Hikari said offending his words. "At such a time, we must be looking for the shadow rather than just wasting time right?"

"Ok then you guys go ahead, I'm going to talk to Mio. She is the one who is expected to be calm at such a situation." Mio said as she went off the ressha in search of Mio.

"Is it really ok to leave it this way? What if it gets worse? Kagura asked as she looked at Hikari.

"Well, we'll inform them if we find the shadow. I'm sure Right will come if there is a shadow" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah. It's better if we don't waste time"Tokatti added.

"Ok let's go!" Kagura joined them and all the three ran outside in search of the shadow.

~With Right and Mio~

As Mio ran to some distance she saw Right standing there with an irritated face.

"Hey Right!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Right looked at the direction he heard the sound from. "Did you just call me Right?" He asked.

"Well, right now you're in my body so I guess it's ok to call you Right" Mio smiled.

"I'm really surprised that you're not even a little worried.  
Right asked.

"I had the wrong idea about you" Mio exclaimed.

"Eh?" Right was surprised.

"I thought you would be calm in such a situation" She continued.

"I can't be calm with you acting that way" Right frowned.

"Well then you expect me to be tensed like you?" Mio asked.  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Don't you think this is a rare chance? We should actually enjoy it and later on when the shadow shows up, we'll defeat him and get back to our own bodies. After all, you don't get such a chance everyday right?" Mio smirked.

"You actually have a good point" Right smiled at how stupid he was acting. "I guess thinking in your point of view isn't that bad but it can also be dangerous sometimes"

"So now at least will you join me?" Mio asked as she put her hand forward. "We could also go to the amusement park"

"Yes!" Right smiled and gave her his hand. At the same time,  
there were people passing by. "What the hell is going on? Why is he giving her his hand like that?" The people started commenting.

"Right, I guess it should be the other way round." Right corrected.

"Ok then" Mio quickly took his and and made him hold her hand. "Now let's go?"

"Wait, could this be a date?" Mio (in Right's body) thought to herself.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mio shouted as she was really excited and pulled Right along.

"It's so tasty!" Mio shouted happily as she went forward and continued trying everything that was kept for samples.

"Hey Right, don't go on eating like that what if I become fat?" Right frowned.

This made Mio burst out laughing. "Is that the reason you don't like trying free samples or eating tasty foods" She asked as she tried to control her laughter.

"Well, not really. I just thought it was stupid to do such stuff but I guess I was wrong" Right smiled. "Hey I have an idea" Right smirked.

"Huh? What is it?" Mio asked.

"Well, how about we go the mall rather than the amusement park?" Right seemed excited.

"What are we going to do there?" Mio asked.

"Let's see what outfit would you pick as a girl and what outfit I would pick as a boy" Right exclaimed.

"Awesome idea! Let's go for it" Mio shouted. In no time both of them reached the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to be a bit long but it's interesting. Hope you enjoy reading!  
_

~With the others~

"Guys, I guess we should inform Akira about all this" Tokatti exclaimed.

"You're right, I think we must inform him also"  
Hikari said.

"Ok then, I'll call him up so that we can ask for his help too" Kagura took her phone and called Akira. "Akira? Are you there?" Kagura sweetly asked.

"Kagura, I need you guys here right now" Akira told seriously which made Kagura's eyebrows raise and a worried expression came on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked with concern.

"I don't know but he seems very serious. He wants us to be there right now?" Kagura said.

"Ok, but where?" Tokatti asked.

"Near the build ressha. He is at the mall" Kagura informed.

"What could be so important near the mall? Anyways, let's meet him there." Tokatti said.

"No, we can't stop looking for the shadow. It's better we split up" Hikari said.

"Well, then I'll go to the mall and you guys continue looking for the shadow" Kagura smiled as she started running.

"No, wait" Hikari stopped her. "I guess Tokatti should go there"

"Huh? Why?" Kagura asked with an innocent face.

"Well, it might be dangerous there and just the two of you might not be able to handle it" Hikari said in a hurry.

"You mean I'm not strong enough to handle it?"  
Kagura asked.

"No, that's not what I meant-" Hikari was cut off by Tokatti.

"We know what you meant. I'll go instead of you Kagura" Tokatti said as he headed quickly to the mall.

~With Right and Mio~

As both of them reached the mall, Mio quickly ran off to a shop where she picked a beautiful laced dress. It was a red dress that looked really expensive.

"I'll try this one" Mio smiled cheerfully.

"Wow! Not bad! Right you actually have a good choice" Right was surprised.

"I've always wanted you to wear this kind of dress but I never got a chance to ask you never come outside with me" Mio exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Right. I never thought hanging out with you could be so much fun" Right had a sorry face.

"Hey, don't let all that mood go away and just for today, call me Mio and I'll call you Right"  
Mio smiled.

"Umm ok!" Right agreed and a yellow coloured T-Shirt caught his eye. "Hey that might look really good. I'm going to try that" Right said as he ran and picked it up.

They both smiled at each other and went to try the clothes they had picked. After some time they came out of the trial room and noticed that none of them had tried those clothes.

"I feel awkward doing this" Mio blushed. I'm sorry but I can't do this. It wouldn't be good to Mio"

"Well, me too. I guess we would feel really awkward after we return to our bodies" Right said.

"Yeah you're right. How can I just-" Mio was about to continue but was cut off by Right.

"It's ok! You don't have to tell it out loud"  
Right closed her mouth with his hand as he felt really awkward at the thought of what Mio was about to say.

Suddenly Right noticed Tokatti with his mouth wide open. He was staring at where they were standing.

"Look, Tokatti is there" Right said as he and Mio walked towards Akira and Tokatti.

"Oh! Did you find the shadow?" Mio asked.

"Shadow? Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it!"  
Right started panicking and shouting.

"You don't have to be that worried" Mio smiled as he gave Right a sweet look.

"Why are you guys acting like a couple?" Tokatti asked as he was still surprised.

"Couple?!" Right shouted. "N-NO WAY! W-What are you saying?" He stuttered.

"Don't worry Right. I won't make you feel awkward anymore" Mio smiled.

"Did you guys come back to your bodies?" Tokatti asked as the surprised look stayed for a very long time. He was so confused at seeing Right and Mio like that. Especially Mio because he had never seen Mio get along with anyone so well besides Kagura.

"Not yet!" Right sighed.

"Then why is Right calling you Right?" Tokatti asked.

"Oh that? Well, we planned to call each other that way" Right added.

"Well, I'm really scared now because the sun's already setting and we have absolutely no sign of the shadow" Tokatti said as he was worried.

"Shadow? You mean the one with the hat?" Akira asked after all this time he had been silent with a blank expression.

"Yeah, him" all the three of them shouted simulatneously.

"Oh, he was so easy to defeat. I defeated him long back" Akira said. "Well, I guess that was his place to die" He added.

"Huh?! You mean he is already defeated?" Right asked with a very scared but worried face.

"Are we going to stay like this forever?" Mio started to get serious about it.

"Right, it's all your fault. I guess it was my mistake to come here with you. I shouldn't have listened to your pointless talk" Right removed all his anger on Mio.

"I'm sorry" Mio said with a very sorry face. She actually meant it. "I didn't mean to create such a problem. I thought that this was a rare chance to make Mio smile becuase she never smiles or enjoys with all her heart" She added.

After listening to this Right couldn't hold up and he put her arms around Mio and gave her a sweet hug.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know you did all this just for me" Right regretted his words. "I guess It's ok. After all I'm so happy that you think so much about me" He smiled and went back to the ressha with everyone else but it was easy to tell that he wasn't happy with how it was going on.

As they went inside, they realised that Hikari and Kagura weren't back yet so Tokatti decided to call them up.

"Hello? Kagura?" He formally asked.

"Uh- yes? Tokatti, we'll be back right now" Kagura stuttered and her voice seemed as if she was really startled.

"Are you ok?" Tokatti asked. "Your voice seems so low!" He added.

"No, it's nothing" Kagura tried to cover it up. Suddenly, Hikari took the phone. "Tokatti, I'm sorry but we didn't find any sign of the shadow. We also tried asking the people around but it was no use.

"It's ok just come back quickly" Tokatti said and cut off the call.

In some time Hikari and Kagura returned to the ressha and Tokatti explained everything to Hikari and Kagura.

"Oh no, Mio-chan. Now what are we going to do?"  
Kagura said.

"I really don't know" Right sighed.

"Guys, I guess all of you must be tired because of all this. Let's go to bed right now. We'll speak about this tomorrow morning" Mio said as she put up a fake smile.

"You're right. It's better we go to bed now" Hikari said and everyone started to walk towards their rooms.

It was midnight and Kagura came out of her room.

"Mio-chan?" She called out as she saw Mio standing near the door.

"Kagura, it's me Right" Mio softly spoke.

"I feel bad about all that happened today" Kagura sadly said.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so careless right?"  
Mio said. "It is all my fault that Mio has to face all this. I just wanted her to happy for today because she's always working so hard and she never thinks of hanging out or having fun but now I regret what I did" She added.

"You must not" a voice behind Mio said. It was Right. "You must not regret it. You have no idea how much I enjoyed today"

"Mio-" Mio said softly.

"You're supposed to call me Right, remember?" Right smiled.

"I'm going to bed" Mio said as she walked away.

"Mio-chan?" Kagura called out.

"Don't worry Kagura. I just don't want him to think that he is responsible for all this" Right said.

"Mio-chan you're so sweet" Kagura smiled.

"Really? I don't think so. Hey by the way, did something happen between you and Hikari?" Right asked.

"Umm, a-actually-" Kagura started stuterring.

"It's ok you can tell me" Right smiled.

"He told me that he likes me" Kagura told as she looked down.

"Really?" Right asked with a surprised face.

"Well, yes" Kagura replied.

"Oh I didn't expect this. Aren't you happy?" He asked.

"I am very happy but since then he's been acting really strange" Kagura said.

"Oh don't worry that happens. Kagura, it's better you go to bed right now" Right said.

"Yeah Mio-chan. Good night" Kagura smiled as she walked towards her room.

"Good night" Right said. _

What do you think is going to happen further? Will they be able to return to their bodies? Find out in the next chapter. It's going to be the last one!  
Hope you enjoyed reading this one! :)


End file.
